An Afternoon Run
by SQ.happiness
Summary: Regina goes for an afternoon run in Central Park, where she sees an angry mob protesting against gay people. She meets a beautiful blonde who thinks 'stirring up the crowd' would be a good idea. (swanqueen. AU. No magic. One shot. inspired by the 2 girls kissing in front of an angry anti gay protest)


Regina goes for an afternoon run in Central Park, where she sees an angry mob protesting against gay people. She meets a beautiful blonde who thinks 'stirring up the crowd' would be a good idea. (swanqueen. AU. No magic. One shot)

 **(If you follow me on my other account (Unleashed_Souls) you would know this story but I will repost it cause my lovely beta surprised me with this today beta'd version today!)**

 **Just a quick thing I wrote on the bus. Hope you like it! I have dyslexia so yes, I know my grammar sucks so I'm sorry for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **One or two mistakes are mine, the rest belong to my beta.**

 **Reviews would make my day! Please enjoy!**

Regina was running through Central Park on a bright sunny day in the summer. It was the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday but the humidity was low enough that she could enjoy the workout without the fear of fainting in the heat. She thought a run would do her good after all the stress from work.

After finishing a big marketing campaign the day before for the NYC Riding Academy, she finally had a week off to unwind and relax. She loved working with horses but the business side of it was taxing. So she was running the six mile loop to blow off some steam she'd had to hold in while working on the project.

Her watch beeped, signaling her third mile as she let her mind wander; going over the different aspects of what had been her marketing objective – attracting intermediate riders to her new jumper discipline. Of course, the influx of new students would also mean new parents, and her employees were excited at the possibilities that some of them would be single. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't also. But Regina didn't want just anyone and she already had a son.

Ear plugs in, listening to Pandora, and in her favorite runner's outfit, as she got closer to the carousel, she noticed a crowd of people, and they looked angry. Curious, she ran off the path to investigate what all the hoopla was about. _Did someone get hurt?_

She took her buds out, paused her Garmin, and slowed down to a walk when she was close enough. The people looked and sounded angry indeed. They were holding boards and sheets claiming 'being gay is a sin' and 'stop homosexuality' written on them. _Stop homosexuality? How does one do that?_

Wishing for a bottle of water, she looked at who and what else was happening around her for a second, and she spotted a beautiful blonde leaning on a tree a couple of feet away from her. Since she did not appear to be part of the mob, she deemed her safe enough.

"Excuse me," she called out to the blonde as she held her headphones in one hand.

The blonde looked at her and smiled. "Do you know what's going on?" Regina asked, pointing towards the demonstrators.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded. "They are protesting because they believe being gay is a sin. They're trying to get the pride parade canceled." Emma explained with a sardonic laugh and pointed at one of the larger boards – ' _Pride is one of the deadly sins_.'

"That's ridiculous," Regina argued as she looked over her shoulder to the crowd. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay." She said, shaking her head at the angry mob. It sounded like the megaphone was being passed around from person to person. This time it was a female spouting something about the bible.

"Well, I'm glad you think about it that way," the blonde was now genuinely smiling at her.

"Well it would be kind of weird if I didn't accept it," Regina countered, with a smile of her own to the woman.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," Regina laughed softly.

"And why would that be?" The blonde asked with a hint of…was it hope? In her eyes.

"Well, turns out long ago, I realized I just happen to like the ladies, myself," Regina shrugged as she took a string of loose hair and smoothed it away from her sweaty forehead. She decided she might as well hang the ear buds around her neck.

"Well well. Ain't that something. What a coincidence..." The woman winked. "Same as me!" She said excitedly.

"Oh really?" Regina now flirted back, excited as well. Nothing like having a gorgeous woman flirting with you.

"Yes, really," the blonde smiled. "I'm Emma, Emma Swan." She held out her hand.

"I'm Regina Mills, nice to meet you, Emma." Regina smiled and took Emma's hand to shake for a moment.

"So um..." The blonde continued as she stepped forward into Regina's personal space. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Wow, straight to the point," Regina smirked with a raised eyebrow but held her ground.

"Well, it's the only straight thing I'm good at." Emma wiggled her eyebrows, making Regina laugh and her belly flutter.

"I _should_ make you work for it a bit more, but…yes, I'm single," Regina smiled "What about you?" She asked a bit shyly. She had never needed to ask a woman on a date because _they_ were the ones that always asked her. She also never had to go after anyone she wanted. She was the one who was always being chased.

"Yes, I am," Emma said with a big grin. "I've been saving myself for a gorgeous woman with a fit body." And then proceeded to blatantly check out the brunette from head to toe.

"Interesting," Regina said as a blush started so show on her cheeks.

"So what do you say we go over there and make out in front of them," Emma asked with an impish smile, bumping her arm and pointing at the crowd.

"I don't even get a "how about a food cart hotdog?" first? You do work fast, don't you?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Not really, but with such a beautiful woman like you... Who happens to like women, AND is also single? Well, you just have to jump right in before someone else takes her. You're so hot, I'm sure you could make any of those female protesters rethink their straightness." Emma joked, winking at her.

Regina giggled at the wink and the compliment. _'What the hell? You never giggle! Get a hold of yourself, woman,'_ she thought to herself. Emma Swan was definitely a charmer. And trouble. She took a deep breath.

"Well, to repeat a wise woman's words, with a beautiful woman like you... I think _I_ better move fast too before someone else grabs you." Regina answered coyly, still trying to get used to this sudden aggressive side to her. _Who would've thought it would take a blonde stranger to bring it out of her._

"Sooo... Is that a yes?" The blonde asked, eagerly.

"I… Y-Yes" Regina stuttered with a shy smile and felt her cheeks get warm again. _I can't believe I just agreed to make out with a stranger. Even if she is the hottest thing ever, flaunting her deliciously muscled arms, her…_

"Awesome," Emma clapped then took her hand and pulled her closer towards the horde. And stopped when they were standing right in front of the crowd, barely a couple of feet away from the person currently holding the megaphone.

Regina bit her lower lip as Emma stopped walking and turned to her. Felt the blonde's arms slipping around her waist and stepping closer to her.

Smiling, Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Stepping closer still, she felt pink thin lips press against her own.

Grinning as their lips moved together as one, Regina heard some heated shouting from the crowd but she didn't even flinch or acknowledge it in anyway. Somebody shouted what sounded like a happy whoop and Regina chuckled.

Then gasped as Emma took advantage of her smile, and felt the blonde's tongue enter her mouth. A spark of heat shot through her body. Pressing her body even more into the blonde's, their tongues, dancing together in her mouth, was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt.

After an amazing playful tongue battle the two finally broke apart, in desperate need for air. Resting their heads together, they both panted.

Seeing a man coming their way with an angry scowl, Emma took Regina's hand and together they ran away with some positive cheering from some of the non-protesters that had seen them kissing.

Laughing, they stopped running about a couple of blocks away from the crowd. They were still holding hands and smiling big time.

Regina was breathing heavily and so was Emma. Regina bit her lip as she boldly took a step toward Emma and pressed her lips against pink ones once more. Feeling the blonde smiling against her lips as they shared another passionate kiss. Emma's arms went around her waist and her arms went around Emma's neck again. Holding each other close as tongues started dancing together.

After another moment, they broke apart. Breathing heavily again, both women were smiling.

"So..." Emma said as she hadn't let go of her just yet. Then pressed another soft kiss to her plump lips.

"So..." Regina repeated as she pressed a quick peck on the blonde's lips in return. "Would you um... Like to

maybe... I don't know, maybe you would like to go... Out on a date with me?" Regina asked nervously.

"I would love that," Emma smiled and kissed her again. "Food cart hotdog or Tavern on the Green?"

Regina belted out a hardy laugh. "Emma Swan, I'm so glad that I chose Central Park to do my running."

"Me too," Emma said and pressed another kiss onto Regina's lips.

FIN


End file.
